Allowed to die
by Ilyann
Summary: Brittana/AU-Invasión zombi. Una extraña infección asola el mundo entero y los infectados, también conocidos como los no muertos, invaden las calles. Sobrevivir es ahora lo único que importa.


De nuevo vuelvo a estar aquí con otra pequeña paranoia, nacida esta vez de un promt del kink meme de la comunidad Spanishfemslash, en LJ.

Espero que os guste :)

_**Brittana/AU-Invasión zombi.** Una extraña infección asola el mundo entero y los infectados, también conocidos como los no muertos, invaden las calles. Sobrevivir es ahora lo único que importa._

**Nota:** el texto en cursiva son recuerdos de sucesos pasados. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Allowed to die<strong>

-Cálmate –susurró Santana contra el oído de Brittany.

El cuerpo entero de la muchacha rubia temblaba bajo la presión de su abrazo, convulsionándose una y otra vez con tanta fuerza que Santana sentía que no sería capaz de sostenerla.

- Cálmate –le suplicó.

Las palabras de Brittany, amortiguadas contra la tela de su chaqueta, llegaron a sus oídos temblorosas, sin fuerzas.

-Le he matado –un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Santana. Ahora, no habría sabido decir cuál de las dos temblaba más-. Le he matado, San.

* * *

><p><em><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>_

_¿Cuándo fue que empezó todo? La verdad es que no hubiese sabido decir el momento exacto. Todo estaba muy difuso en su cabeza, muy espeso, casi imposible de clasificar cronológicamente en una fecha exacta. Cuando comenzó todo, la noticia apenas ocupaba treinta segundos en los telediarios o pequeños espacios en la esquina de los periódicos menos importantes. _

"Mujer y sus tres hijos mueren por extraña enfermedad desconocida, al sur de Boston. Los médicos aún buscan la causa."

"Foco de una extraña y desconocida infección hallado en el área metropolitana de Phoenix. Zona declarada en cuarentena."

_Nadie prestó atención, nadie quiso escuchar. Y de repente, sin previo aviso, como el golpe seco de una maza contra tu cabeza, los periódicos dedicaban páginas enteras a hablar de aquella extraña infección. No había otro tema de tertulia en la televisión, no existía otro tema de sobremesa sobre el que conversar. La gente se vio empujada de pronto a un vórtice de confusión y desasosiego. En el mundo, ya no se hablaba de nada más que no fuera aquello y el miedo empezó a calar los huesos de las personas hasta límites insospechados._

"Primeros focos de infección en Nueva Jersey."

"Los infectados invaden las calles de San Francisco."

_El mundo se vio sumido en el más puro caos. Llegaron las órdenes de evacuación, se construyeron los primeros refugios. La mayoría no sirvieron de nada, pues mucha de la gente que accedió a ellos estaba ya infectada. Se incrementaron las normas de seguridad con respecto a esos sitios hasta el punto de que sólo a unos pocos privilegiados se les permitía entrar pero tampoco sirvió de nada. Más de cincuenta vacunas elaboradas. Más de cincuenta fracasos. _

_Aquello no parecía tener cura. _

_La infección asoló el mundo entero. Cada ciudad, cada rincón, cada casa. En apenas dos años, no quedaba ya nada limpio, nada que no pudiese ser foco de posible infección. Era imposible caminar por la calle sin exponerse a ser contagiado. Fue un alivio saber que al menos, el virus no se propagaba por aire. _

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

-Britt, cálmate –Santana acarició su cabello de arriba abajo hasta que los espasmos del llanto de la muchacha parecieron reducirse en intensidad. Sin embargo, una y otra vez, continuó repitiendo las mismas palabras como una autómata. Como una muñeca rota.

-Le he matado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>_

_Santana no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban encerradas en aquel almacén oscuro. Podrían haber sido semanas, meses. Años incluso. Poco importaba ya, la verdad. Apenas distinguía cuándo era de día y cuándo era de noche.  
><em>

_Brittany abrió una de las mil latas en conserva que había allí y se llevó su contenido a la boca de manera ausente. Santana se habría jugado cualquier cosa a que si en ese momento le hubiese preguntado a Britt qué estaba comiendo, no lo hubiese sabido. _

_El silencio era pesado, denso. Como cada día. Como cada hora. Sólo se oía el sonido que hacía Brittany al masticar lo que quiera que estuviese comiendo. _

_Santana no sabía con exactitud cómo habían llegado allí. Sólo recordaba haber corrido durante mucho tiempo, con Brittany agarrada a su mano. Oía los gritos de la gente, sentía los empujones rabiosos. El miedo. Y de repente estaban allí, acurrucadas contra un rincón, a las afueras de la ciudad, en un polígono que no sabían ni que existía. No recordaba mucho más. Y el escalofrío que recorría su espalda cada vez que lo intentaba reafirmaba su convicción de que era mejor tratar de no revivir los detalles de la huida. _

_-¿Crees que estarán bien? –preguntó la rubia con la mirada perdida. _

_Santana hubiese preferido no contestar, pero oír la voz de Brittany era lo único que la mantenía cuerda. _

_-¿Quiénes? _

_En la penumbra, vio como la muchacha se encogía de hombros. _

_-Todos –aún tenía la boca llena-. Mis padres, tus padres… el señor Schuester, los chicos del Glee…. Lord Tubbinton… _

_Santana desvió la mirada cuando sintió que los ojos empezaban a picarle peligrosamente. _

_-No lo sé, Britt. _

_En realidad sí lo sabía, pero no iba a admitirlo. No quería admitirlo. No delante de Brittany, al menos. Se secó disimuladamente con el dedo mientras su amiga seguía hablando. _

_-Yo creo que sí –lo más sorprendente de todo es que lo decía convencida-. Si nosotras estamos vivas, ¿por qué no ellos?_

_Santana no quería seguir escuchando, pero el silencio no era una opción mucho más tentadora._

_-¿De qué es esa lata? –le preguntó, sólo por cambiar de tema. _

_Brittany la alzó un poco para verla a contraluz. _

_-De atún –respondió al cabo de un rato-. Creo. _

_Y así, los días siguieron pasando, lentos y dolorosos, sumidos en el gris más oscuro. _

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Jake se pasó una mano por el pelo castaño, nervioso. Llevaba un rato contemplando la escena sin decir. Finalmente, se atrevió a interrumpir.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?

Santana negó con la cabeza mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los mechones del pelo rubio de Brittany.

-No. Está en shock, mejor déjanos solas –le pidió al muchacho.

El chico permaneció en la puerta, dubitativo.

-¿Os han desinfectado?

A pesar de que trató de aparentar indiferencia, en sus ojos vio reflejada la sombra de lo que parecía ser miedo. La latina había aprendido a identificarlo bien.

-Sí –respondió Santana, mirándose el brazo vendado-. Los análisis han salido limpios, estate tranquilo. Ahora déjanos solas.

Jake asintió algo contrariado y tras echar una última mirada a Brittany, cerró la puerta con cuidado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>_

_Jake había sido su salvación. Llegó a sus vidas como un soplo de esperanza, como un vestigio de vida entre tanta muerte. _

_Fue Brittany la que oyó el ruido primero. Tenía el oído de un felino.  
><em>

_-¿Has oído eso? –preguntó, alzando la cabeza de golpe. _

_Santana la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. _

_-¿El qué? _

_-He oído ruidos afuera –Brittany se levantó de un salto y clavó sus ojos en la puerta. _

_Cualquier rastro de posible sueño se esfumó en pos del miedo. Santana se levantó también y fue a colocarse junto a Brittany. Tiró de ella hasta que sus espaldas quedaron pegadas contra la pared. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. _

_-No te muevas –le susurró lo más bajito que pudo. Tenía la garganta seca por el miedo. _

_Brittany tenía razón. Había alguien fuera. En medio de aquel abrumador silencio, podía oír sus pies golpear el suelo. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía el pecho. Peinó el almacén con los ojos, buscando algo que pudiese servirle como arma. Un palo, una piedra, lo que fuera. Pero allí sólo había latas de conserva. _

"_Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda."_

_Los pasos cada vez se oían con más claridad y la mano de Brittany se ciñó a la suya con fuerza. Estaba fría como el mármol. _

_-¿Vamos a morir? –preguntó, con la voz tan temblorosa que apenas se le entendió nada. _

_Santana apretó su mano con firmeza. _

_-No._

_Mataría a ese monstruo a base de puñetazos si hacía falta antes de dejar que le tocase un solo pelo a Brittany. _

_Alguien se detuvo delante de la puerta. La sombra de sus pies bloqueaba el tenue rayito de sol que siempre se colaba por ahí. _

_La sangre bombeaba con fuerza sus sienes, y había llegado un punto en el que Santana sólo podía oír los latidos de su corazón y la respiración entrecortada de Brittany. _

_La puerta se abrió de repente, y la luz penetró con tanta fuerza que ambas tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos con las manos. _

_No era un infectado el que sostenía el pomo de la puerta. Era un hombre. Un hombre de unos treinta-y-pocos, embutido en un traje aislante de color negro. Sus ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada a través del cristal del casco que llevaba ceñido a la cabeza. Antes de que Santana pudiese decir nada o hacer nada, antes incluso de que pudiese asimilar lo que estaba pasando, el hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, a voces, gritó: _

_-¡Eh, chicos! ¡Venid, aquí hay gente!_

_Durante el largo y confuso trayecto en coche, Santana averiguó que se llamaba Jake. _

_La llegada al refugio no fue menos confusa. En un primer momento, Jake y los otros coches aparcaron enfrente de lo que, a ojos de Santana, parecía ser un invernadero (de tamaños desorbitados, eso sí). Y de hecho lo era, pero pronto averiguó que aquel sitio escondía mucho más. Cubierto por una enorme cúpula de cristal, en él había toda clase de plantas, frutas y comidas. Cada zona estaba iluminada por luces artificiales de distinto calibre. Al lado del invernadero, pegado al cristal de la cúpula, había otro edificio (recubierto también por mismo material) que, si no se equivocaba, debía de ser un garaje. Santana se lo quedó mirando ensimismada hasta que Jake le dio un golpecito en el hombro, instándola a que se pusiese en marcha. _

_-Ya tendrás tiempo de familiarizarte con él –le dijo, esbozando una tenue sonrisa a través del casco. _

_Entraron por una puerta situada en la parte de atrás. Jake tocó unos cuantos botones y de pronto, la puerta se abrió haciendo un ruido raro. Se adentraron por uno de los pasillos del invernadero y, a mitad de camino, Jake se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez delante de una pequeña plantación de arroz. Tras toquetear un pequeño panel que había allí, semioculto entre la maleza, el suelo empezó a abrirse enfrente de ella, dejando a la vista lo que eran unas escaleras que se perdían en la oscuridad. _

_El refugio estaba en el subsuelo. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>_

_Las siguientes horas que siguieron fueron realmente confusas. Separaron a Santana y a Brittany y las encerraron en una habitación blanca a cada una. En ella, sólo había una bañera, llena hasta arriba de un líquido amarillento de dudoso olor. Obligaron a Santana a quedarse en ropa interior y a sumergirse en él, y Santana estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera preguntó. Los hombres de neopreno entraban y salían de la habitación sin dar explicaciones. La pincharon un par de veces en cada brazo y, después de lo que a Santana le parecieron horas, uno de los hombres que había allí se quitó el casco y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dijo que no estaba infectada. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>_

_Durante los siguientes días, pasado ya el estado de shock inicial, Santana no pudo dejar de hacer preguntas. Jake las contestó todas sin rechistar y sin dar muestras de molestia por ello. Santana averiguó que aquel sitio al que la gente había bautizado como "La Resistencia", no era otra cosa que un edificio de dimensiones gigantescas construido en el subsuelo. El refugio había sido construido durante los primeros años de infección y era uno de los pocos que aún quedaban "limpios". Estaba dividido por plantas y, aunque no las conocía todas aún, sabía que el comedor y la zona de juegos estaban en el segundo, que los dormitorios ocupaban todo el sexto piso, que los laboratorios estaban en el séptimo (nada más entrar) y que en la parte más baja del edificio había un almacén. _

_Jake también le había explicado que el líquido en el que la sumergieron el primer día y que le inyectaron vía sanguínea era un desinfectante que elaboraban allí mismo, en los laboratorios. Conseguía neutralizar el virus cuando aún no había hecho efecto, pero no podía hacer nada contra alguien que empezaba a mostrar ya signos evidentes de la enfermedad (lo cual solía ser a las 24h. de haber tomado contacto con superficie infectada). Por eso, cuando la gente salía de expedición para buscar alimentos o provisiones, siempre lo hacían con trajes aislantes que evitase el contacto directo con nada que pudiese estar infectado. Las ropas se quemaban después de cada expedición. Además, para prevenir, los exploradores siempre llevaban un pequeño frasco de desinfectante encima por si acaso y nada más volver, se sometían a una desinfección completa. _

_Aquel submundo atrapó a Santana desde el primer día. Sentía el corazón latir con renovadas fuerzas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aún quedaba vida. Aún había esperanza. La gente que había allí era maravillosa. Santana calculó que, por lo menos, debía de haber unas trescientas personas allí, contando a los investigadores que trabajaban allí. Cada una con un rol distinto, haciendo su pequeña contribución día a día. Y sabía que no debían de ser los únicos supervivientes, pues de vez en cuando oía el ruido de lo que parecía ser un helicóptero arriba, en la superficie. _

_No estaban solos en el mundo. _

_Sin embargo, a Brittany aquel mundo no la sedujo de igual forma. Seguía a Santana como un animalito asustado, paseándose por donde ella lo hacía, hablando con quién ella lo hacía. Sonreía, canturreaba, e incluso bailaba cuando estaban solas. Pero Santana la conocía bien. Demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que aquellos ojos azules estaban inundados de miedo. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>_

_La primera vez que Santana sostuvo una pistola, se le cayó al suelo. Las manos le temblaban tanto que fue incapaz de sostener la empuñadora. _

_-Tranquila –le susurró Jake, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Ya te acostumbrarás. _

_Como instructor, Jake valía oro; como compañero, aún valía más. _

_Tenía razón. Santana se acostumbró rápido al frío tacto del arma y al fuego del disparo. Pasaban horas encerrados en la sala de tiro del primer piso. Pronto descubrió que no era sólo que se hubiera acostumbrado rápido a disparar sino que, además, era buena haciéndolo. _

_Sin embargo, Brittany era harina de otro trigal. Nada más entrar a la sala de entrenamiento por primera vez, se agazapó en una esquina y se negó a tocar ningún arma mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas. Santana no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla hasta que se hubo calmado. Jake no volvió a tratar de persuadirla y dedicó toda su atención a Santana y a otro chico de su misma edad, que aunque no mostraba la misma facilidad que ella con el gatillo, tenía una constancia y una entereza admirables. _

_Cada noche, cuando volvía a su cuarto después de haber pasado horas disparando, lo que veía en los ojos de Brittany no le gustaba. Era una de miedo y desconocimiento, como si no la reconociera. Sólo cuando Santana se tumbaba a su lado en la cama y la abrazaba por detrás, susurrándole al oído que todo iba a salir bien, la calidez volvía a sus ojos azules. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>_

_La primera expedición fue dura, a pesar de la aparente sencillez de la tarea encomendada. Habían de viajar al pueblo y recoger todas las semillas que pudieran de la tienda de jardinería, pues se estaban quedando sin provisiones. En la entrada del pueblo, vieron a cuatro de aquellos infectos esperándolos. Se movían lentamente, tambaleándose y emitiendo sonidos guturales desde el fondo de la garganta. Santana no creyó nunca ser capaz de disparar a sangre fría a nada que se moviese, pero lo hizo. Vaya si lo hizo. Y funcionó. Dos de ellos cayeron al suelo y los otros dos terminó de rematarlos John. Brittany, completamente desarmada (la muchacha seguía negándose a empuñar una pistola, a pesar del riesgo que eso conllevaba) echó a correr con Santana cubriéndole las espaldas. A la entrada de la tienda había otro muerto en vida y esta vez, Santana no dudó ni una milésima de segundo. Fue un tiro limpio, justo en la frente, que hizo que cayera al suelo, inmóvil. Brittany saltó por encima del cuerpo inerte y se introdujo en la tienda, seguida de cerca por su compañera. La muchacha podía ser incapaz de disparar un arma, pero nadie podía negar que era hábil. Y muy rápida. _

_Tardaron menos de dos horas en volver al refugio, con el coche lleno hasta arriba de sacos de semillas frutales. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>_

_El tiempo pasaba, los meses corrían a velocidad asombrosa, y Santana cada vez se sentía más miembro de aquella extraña familia. El número de misiones que se le asignaban eran cada vez más frecuentes, y la muchacha empezaba a pensar que se había vuelto realmente necesaria allí. Eso la hacía sentir bien. _

_Pero Brittany no parecía compartir su alegría. _

_-¿Mañana tienes otra misión? –le preguntó arrastrando las palabras. _

_Santana la miró de reojo mientras terminaba de preparar el traje aislante. _

_-Sí. Pero estate tranquila, sólo nos alejaremos cincuenta millas de aquí. En menos de un día estaremos de vuelta. _

_Brittany la miró con aquellos ojos turbados y Santana suspiró cuando la muchacha afirmó que ella también iba. Dejó el traje en la percha y fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama, justo a su lado. _

_-Estaré bien –dijo, pegando su frente a la de Brittany-. No te preocupes. _

_-Quiero ir contigo –volvió a repetir la rubia._

_Santana respiró hondo antes de negar con la cabeza. _

_-¿No te das cuenta de que si vienes, sufro por ti? No tienes arma, Britt. Es peligroso. _

_-Lo sé, pero… -y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella expresión de angustia contenida. Aquellos ojos que la miraban como quien mira a una extraña. _

_Santana atrapó el labio inferior de Brittany entre el suyo y la empujó contra la cama. No soportaba que la mirara así. _

_-No quiero que te hagan daño –le dijo, por si aún no había quedado claro el motivo por el cual no quería que fuese con ella. _

_Brittany desvió los ojos. Nunca antes había hecho eso. Nunca interrumpía el contacto visual con ella. Santana trató de darle otro beso, pero Brittany no correspondió a su entusiasmo. Reprimió un suspiro de frustración y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella. Le sujetó las muñecas con las manos, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. _

_-Mírame, Britt –le exigió. _

_La rubia no dio señas de haberla oído y Santana sintió de pronto unas ganas inmensas de llorar. _

_-Santana –dijo Brittany, aún con los ojos fijos en la pared blanca de la habitación-. No vayas. No los sigas matando. Por favor. _

_Oír a Brittany emplear la palabra "matar" le dolió más que mil cuchillos clavándosele en el pecho. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>_

_Brittany cruzó la puerta del garaje vestida con el traje negro de expedición y con el casco en la mano minutos antes de que pusieran en marcha los coches. Santana maldijo por lo bajo. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por no despertarla. _

_Jake alzó una ceja al verla aparecer. Normalmente no solía poner pegas a que la muchacha asistiese a las misiones. Había descubierto con gran placer que podía ser muy rápida y hábil en bastantes aspectos. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión habían de alejarse más de lo usual. No era un viaje de horas, lo más probable era que pasaran la noche fuera y Brittany no tenía arma. Era un riesgo que el instructor no estaba dispuesto a correr. _

_Se paró enfrente de la muchacha, con las manos colocadas sobre las caderas. En aquella pose, aún parecía más grande de lo que ya era. _

_-Britt, es mejor que te quedes –le dijo secamente. _

_La muchacha alzó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. _

_-Quiero ir –directo y simple. _

_Jake le dedicó a Santana una expresión enfurruñada. No había que ser muy listo para saber que la culpaba. La latina desvió los ojos al cielo mientras Jake seguía tratando de convencer a Brittany y se preguntó cuándo había dejado de ser la muchacha aquella niña inocente que no sabía distinguir lo que era el desayuno de lo que era la cena. Cuando oyó que Jake empezaba a alzar la voz, no tuvo más remedio que intervenir (aguantar al muchacho de mala hostia durante toda la expedición no era algo que le hiciera especial ilusión). _

_-Está bajo mi responsabilidad, Jake. _

_El muchacho se volvió hacia ella. Su expresión no era lo que se dice amigable. _

_-Santana… -comenzó, pero la latina no le dejó continuar. _

_-Es mi responsabilidad –volvió a repetir, tratando de poner énfasis en la frase-. Os garantizo que le cubriré las espaldas todo el tiempo y que no interferirá en la misión. Puede sernos de utilidad un miembro más. _

_No sabía por qué estaba interfiriendo a favor de Brittany. Supuso que su yo egoísta deseaba en el fondo que la acompañase. Brittany le inspiraba más seguridad que mil pistolas cargadas, aunque su orgullo se empeñara en negarlo. _

_Jake negó con la cabeza un par de veces. _

_-No sé en qué estaba yo pensando la primera vez que os metí en esto –se sacó uno de los walkies que llevaba en el cinto y se lo arrojó a Brittany, que lo atrapó al vuelo-. No te despegues de esto –le ordenó. Brittany asintió, mostrando lo que parecía ser el amago de una sonrisa-. Y tú –dijo, dándose la vuelta hacia Santana- no te despegues de ella. _

"_No pensaba hacerlo"_

_Sin esperar más indicaciones, Brittany se sentó en el asiento del copiloto de uno de los coches y se puso el cinturón. El mensaje estaba claro. Santana miró a Jake, esta vez tratando de mostrar aunque fuera un poco de arrepentimiento, y ocupó el asiento del conductor de ese mismo coche. A través del cristal vio como Jake resoplaba y daba indicaciones al resto de miembros de la pequeña expedición. En menos de un minuto, salieron tres coches del garaje, cada uno ocupado por dos miembros. Santana y Brittany eran las segundas de la fila. Jake y John abrían la carrera. _

_La voz de su instructor llegó con claridad a través del walkie de Brittany._

_-Santana. Brittany. ¿Me recibís? _

_Brittany se llevó el aparato a los labios. _

_-Te recibimos. _

_Repasaron la misión una vez más. Parecía sencilla a la práctica, pero si algo había aprendido Santana durante aquel año y medio es que cuanto más fácil parece algo, más riesgos conlleva. Habían de desplazarse hasta un polígono industrial que había a las afueras de Los Ángeles. Jake le explicó que antes de la infección, solía utilizarse ese sitio como almacén de armas de contrabando, y eso era lo que iban a buscar. Las reservas siempre eran bienvenidas. _

_Santana no preguntó los motivos por los cuales sabía todo aquello. Ahora eran un equipo. Lo que quiera que fuera que hiciese antes de llegar allí, no era asunto suyo. _

_El ambiente dentro del coche era denso y pesado. Le recordó vagamente a aquel almacén claustrofóbico en el que habían vivido tanto tiempo. Sus dedos se deslizaron inconscientemente hacia la radio. Luego se dio cuenta de que no existía ya emisora alguna y volvió a colocar la mano sobre el volante con un chasquido de lengua. _

_Brittany apartó los ojos un momento de la ventanilla y la miró. _

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_Santana negó con la cabeza. _

_-No. Nada. _

_El silencio volvió a cernirse sobre ellas hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo como Brittany giraba el cuerpo hacia ella en señal de atención._

_-¿Estás enfadada por lo que te dije anoche?_

_Santana suspiró, dejando salir lentamente el aire entre los dientes. _

_-No, Britt. No estoy enfadada. _

_Y era verdad. No estaba enfada; estaba dolida, que era distinto. Por un momento, se había sentido como una criminal, como una vulgar asesina. Y no lo era, joder. No lo era porque a los monstruos a los que disparaba ya estaban muertos. Ella sólo estaba tratando de sobrevivir. _

_Pero Brittany no parecía querer entenderlo. _

_-No me gusta la violencia, Santana –dijo y, por un momento, a Santana le pareció ver a la niña de 16 años que una vez había sido, y no a la mujer de casi 23 años que era ahora-. No quiero que mates –la latina frunció el ceño al oír de nuevo aquella palabra. _

_-Tengo que hacerlo si quiero que sigamos vivas –dijo más fríamente de lo que había previsto. _

_-¿Por qué no tratamos de hablar con ellos? Nunca lo hemos intentado…_

_Santana tamborileó los dedos contra el volante. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. _

_-Porque no nos escuchan, Britt. _

_-Pero… _

_-¡Brittany, basta! –bramó, girando la cabeza hacia ella. La muchacha se encogió en su asiento por un momento-. ¡Si no quieres entenderlo, bien! ¡Pero yo no voy a poner mi vida en peligro tratando de dialogar con un muerto sólo para que tú te quedes más tranquila!_

_Los labios de Brittany temblaron levemente antes de que la muchacha volviera a apretarlos. Santana volvió la vista al frente y Brittany apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla. No se dijeron nada más. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>_

_Llegaron antes de lo previsto. En apenas cinco horas, estaban aparcando los coches en aquel terreno arenoso. Nada más poner un pie fuera del vehículo, se colocaron el casco y ajustaron los guantes. El aire de la superficie era raro. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a vivir bajo tierra. El polígono industrial se alzaba enfrente de ellos, sorprendentemente majestuoso. _

_Jake se colocó delante de ellos y con voz autoritaria, repitió de nuevo las instrucciones. Le gustaba que las órdenes quedasen claras. _

_-Las armas se encuentran en aquel edificio –señaló uno de los edificios del polígono con el dedo-, en aquel –señaló otra nave- y… en aquel de allí, el segundo empezando por la derecha. En principio, parecen almacenes de material siderúrgico. No os dejéis engañar. Al fondo de todo, veréis que hay unas estanterías con cajas de cartón marrón con la etiqueta frágil. Contienen pistolas de distintos calibres. Que uno de vosotros cargue con las y que el otro lo cubra. No sabemos qué puede haber ahí dentro, así que id con cuidado. _

_Brittany asintió firmemente con la cabeza. Podía no estar de acuerdo con disparar, podía no estar de acuerdo con los objetivos, pero jamás cuestionaba a Jake durante una misión. En ese sentido, no había cambiado nada. Santana recordaba que cuando la entrenadora Sylvester les mandaba rutinas de ejercicios imposibles de realizar para cualquier ser humano, Brittany asentía de igual forma y con la misma convicción. Aunque supiese que a las treinta vueltas iba a estar tirada en el suelo y haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos por respirar, jamás desobedecía. _

_-Tened el walkie siempre encendido –fue lo último que dijo antes de echar a andar con John hacia uno de los edificios. Chris y Sophie dieron también media vuelta y Santana y Brittany enfilaron el camino que llevaba hacia la tercera nave edificio. _

_Sus pies levantaron polvaredas de arena hasta que tocaron el pavimento de la nave, donde el ruido de las botas del metal contra el suelo retumbó. La puerta estaba abierta. Mejor, así no tendrían que forzarla. _

_Se colocaron una a cada lado de la puerta y, tras cargar el arma, Santana le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Brittany para que entrara. La rubia se coló rápidamente en la nave, seguida de cerca por Santana, que nada más entrar dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, apuntando a todos lados y a ningún sitio a la vez. La nave era enorme, llena de cajas de todos los tamaños imaginables apiladas sin orden alguno. Estaba todo desordenado, lleno de polvo, suciedad, y el olor era extrañamente nauseabundo. _

_-¿Todo bien? –la voz de Jake sonaba rara a través del walkie. _

_-Afirmativo –respondió Santana, alzando la voz-. Todo despejado._

_Empezaron a pasearse con parsimonia por la nave. Jake les había dicho que buscaran una estantería con cajas, aunque con tantas cajas apiladas y tantas columnas de metal por en medio era imposible ver nada. _

_-No la veo… -comentó Brittany, apoyando la espalda en una de las columnas. Santana se dio la vuelta y por unos instantes, se quedó paralizada al ver como de detrás de esa misma columna aparecía una criatura putrefacta. _

_-¡Agáchate! –le gritó a Brittany, que obedeció más por acto reflejo que por otra cosa. Apretó el gatillo y la bala le atravesó la cabeza. Brittany dio un salto hacia el lado para evitar que el cuerpo de la criatura la rozase al caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo._

_-¡Joder! –exclamó Santana, respirando entrecortadamente. _

_No lo había visto venir. Se aproximó un poco hacia él y se quedó mirando la cara descompuesta del bicho, con las tiras de piel a medio caer. Del agujero de la bala salía un líquido verdoso del cual emanaba un olor rancio, podrido. Era asqueroso. Se sacó el walkie del cinto y lo encendió con la intención de prevenir a Jake, pero el grito ensordecedor de Brittany hizo que lanzara el aparato al suelo y se diera la vuelta de un salto. _

_No pudo reaccionar a tiempo. _

_Otra de esas asquerosas criaturas se abalanzó sobre ella y cayó al suelo, sintiendo el peso de aquella cosa monstruosa encima de ella. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía la pistola (la habría dejado caer sin darse cuenta) y el pánico se apoderó de ella. El zombi emitía sonidos guturales mientras trataba de aproximar su rostro al de la chica, que seguía luchando por ganar espacio. Brittany empezó a gritarle al monstruo que se detuviese y Santana tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por tragarse las ganas de llorar y de chillar mientras forcejeaba inútilmente. El olor podrido de la criatura la estaba mareando y de la boca corrompida empezó a caer un líquido transparente que debían de ser sus babas. Conteniendo una arcada, Santana le agarró los brazos a la criatura y trató de apartarla de ella pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, el zombi ladeó la cabeza y clavó los dientes negros en el brazo de la muchacha, llevándose parte de la tela del uniforme consiga. Santana emitió un grito cuando calambrazos de dolor empezaron extenderse por su antebrazo. La criatura volvió a clavar en ella sus ojos blanquecinos y sin vida. Santana pudo constatar entonces que de su boca goteaba sangre._

_La había mordido. _

_El miedo la paralizó. Dejó de forcejear y por un momento, se olvidó de todo. De repente, oía con claridad los latidos acelerados de su corazón y notaba el aire que salía apresuradamente de sus fosas nasales. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse. _

_La había mordido. _

_El monstruo ese la había mordido._

_El peso de esa idea cayó pesado sobre su cabeza. Sintió que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos y el tiempo volvió a recobrar su velocidad normal. Trató de pegarle una patada a la criatura, pero todo su cuerpo estaba aprisionado. _

_Iba a morir. _

_Joder, iba a morir. _

_Trató de hallar un ápice de vida en los ojos de aquel monstruo, algo que le indicase que había alguien dentro de ese cuerpo putrefacto. Pero sólo halló muerte. Cuando la criatura dejó caer la cabeza hacia ella, Santana cerró los ojos. _

_El sonido de un disparo hizo que volviera a abrirlos de golpe, sobresaltada. La criatura que tenía encima aulló como un animal herido y su cuerpo se arqueó de un modo extraño. Hubo otro disparo y de sus labios destrozados salió otro chillido. Al tercer disparo, la criatura se desplomó sobre Santana, inmóvil, y a pesar de que ya no se movía, dos disparos más impactaron sobre su cuerpo. Entonces, volvió el silencio. _

_Santana ladeó la cabeza con pesadez y unos metros más allá, vio que Brittany tenía su pistola en la mano. Empuñaba el arma en dirección a ella. Su brazo entero temblaba. Santana no entendió cómo había sido capaz de apuntar en aquel estado. De los ojos de la muchacha caían lágrimas y su rostro era la viva imagen del pánico. En ese instante, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder abrazarla. Trató de quitarse a la criatura de encima, pero no pudo. El brazo le quemaba. Dolía mucho. Miró de nuevo a Brittany, pero no consiguió enfocarla. Estaba todo muy borroso y tenía ganas de vomitar. La nave entera empezó a dar vueltas sin piedad y sus ojos se cerraron en contra de su voluntad. _

_Alguien le abofeteó la cara, devolviéndola a la realidad momentáneamente. _

_La voz de Brittany temblaba. Casi no se la entendía. _

_-No te duermas –le ordenó en un tono que no parecía el suyo. _

_Santana no estaba segura de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Algo se ciñó entorno a su cintura y algo tiró de su brazo derecho hasta colocarlo encima de algo. Sentía que se estaba moviendo, pero no entendía por qué. Ella no estaba caminando. No, no lo estaba. _

_Entonces, se dio cuenta de que era Brittany la que tiraba del peso muerto de su cuerpo. Recordó de pronto el mordisco que tenía en el brazo y trató de apartarse._

_-No -se sorprendió de ser capaz de hablar-. No me toques, Britt. Me ha mordido. _

_Trató de enfocar los ojos de Brittany, pero ella tenía la vista fija al frente, preocupada sólo por el camino a seguir. En el hombro del traje tenía sangre y Santana podía jurar que no era suya. _

_-Te vas a poner bien, San –le dijo mientras tiraba de su cuerpo con más fuerza-. Ya lo verás. Enseguida te desinfectarán eso. _

_Santana hubiese querido protestar, decirle que la dejara y se marchara, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca. Apenas su amiga hubo terminado la frase, perdió el conocimiento. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>_

_Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos rodeados de arrugas del doctor Evans. Santana parpadeó, no sin esfuerzo. Las paredes blancas la asfixiaron por unos instantes. ¿Dónde estaba? Sentía algo caliente rodear su cuerpo y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en una bañera. _

_La estaban desinfectando. _

_El doctor Evans apoyó los codos en el borde de la bañera y dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que guardaba en su repertorio, le preguntó que qué tal estaba. _

_-Bien –respondió de manera automática- ¿Y Brittany?_

_-Está bien. Tranquila. _

_Alzó el brazo y buscó la herida. Estaba cosida y amarillenta, supuso que por el desinfectante. Era horrible. Miró de nuevo al doctor y entonces, el miedo volvió a apoderarse de ella. Tenía miedo de preguntar, de que le dijeran que estaba infectada, que tenían que matarla. Que no podría ver más a Brittany. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el doctor Evans no llevaba la puesta la capucha. Fue tal el alivio que sintió que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se grabó en su cara. El doctor pareció adivinar el hilo de sus pensamientos y la cogió de la mano. _

_-Has tenido mucha suerte –le dijo-. Los análisis han salido limpios. _

_Santana asintió y clavó los ojos en el techo. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza. _

_El doctor se levantó, sonrió de nuevo y, tras palmearle la cabeza con condescendencia, se dirigió hacia la puerta. _

_-Creo que Jake quería echarte la bronca, pero por prescripciones médicas esperará mañana –le guiñó un ojo antes de salir-. Cuando quieras puedes vestirte y marcharte. Ahora te vendarán la herida. _

_La puerta emitió un chirrido al cerrarse. Santana rió por lo bajo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, sin terminar de creérselo. Joder. Nadie podía negar que tenía mucha suerte. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>_

_Una hora después, al volver a su habitación, se encontró a Brittany agazapada en una esquina de la cama, abrazada sobre sus piernas. Llorando. Nada más verla, se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Santana creyó que iba a aplastarla. Olía a desinfectante, pero no le importó. Nunca un olor le había parecido tan agradable. _

_Toda su alegría se esfumó como la espuma cuando la oyó sollozar que se había convertido en una asesina. _

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0<strong>

Brittany seguía llorando como una niña y pequeña y Santana no sabía qué hacer.

-Britt. Britt, escúchame –si lo hacía, no dio muestras de ello-. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Hiciste lo correcto. Me salvaste la vida.

En ese instante, Brittany hizo algo que jamás antes había hecho: la empujó. Fue un empujón leve en la base de los hombros, con la única intención de deshacerse del abrazo. Santana la miró con dolor contenido.

-¡No, no hice lo correcto! ¡Era una persona!

-¡No era una persona, era un infectado! –exclamó Santana, levantándose.

-¿¡Y si podíamos curarle! ¿¡Y si existía en el mundo alguna manera de salvarle? –Brittany estaba fuera de sí. Santana jamás la había visto así-. ¡Le he negado esa posibilidad! ¡Le he matado, San! ¡Yo le he matado!

-¡Estaba muerto antes de que le dispararas, Britt! ¡¿Muerto, me oyes? –alzó aún más la voz-. ¡Nada puede salvarlos una vez el virus hace efecto! ¡Ni siquiera te escuchaba cuando le gritabas que parase! ¡Y lo sabes!

Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas sin tregua, y en la expresión de su cara había tanto sufrimiento que por un momento, Santana se sintió paralizada. Aún recordaba cuando, años atrás, cuando aún estaba en el instituto, cuando la vida era fácil, se juró que nunca jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie hiriese a Brittany.

Se odiaba por no haber sido capaz de cumplirlo.

Trató de abrazarla de nuevo, pero Brittany se soltó. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Santana la empujó con rabia sobre la cama y se colocó encima de ella. Furiosa, se arrancó las vendas del brazo y le mostró la herida aún abierta a Brittany. Las marcas de los dientes de aquella cosa aún seguían allí, amarillentas a causa del desinfectante, grabadas a fuego de por vida.

Brittany cerró firmemente los ojos.

-¿Sabes que me habría pasado si no me la hubiesen desinfectado, verdad?

Brittany seguía llorando y Santana se odiaba más y más con cada lágrima que caía, pero tenía que hacerla despertar de algún modo.

-Me hubiera vuelto como el monstruo que nos ha atacado, Britt –le dijo, arrastrando las palabras-. Hubiese sido igual que él.

-Para –sollozó Brittany.

Pero Santana no le hizo caso.

-No, vas a escucharme -acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que apenas las separó un centímetro de distancia-. Te hubiese atacado, Brittany –por un momento, pareció que la rubia dejaba de forcejear-. Del mismo modo que él me ha atacado a mí. No te hubiera escuchado. No habría sabido quién eres. Hubiese olvidado todo lo que hemos vivido juntas. Hubiera dejado de ser dueña de mis actos –la voz le temblaba, pero no se detuvo-. Me hubiera convertido en una muerta en vida.

Con cuidado, limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de Brittany, que se había quedado quieta.

-Ya no sería yo. Habría desaparecido para siempre. ¿Lo entiendes? –de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas también-. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte? –había llegado a un punto en el que ya no podía contener por más tiempo los sollozos-. Ya están muertos, Britt. No pueden volver.

Tenía que entenderlo. Tenía que hacerlo si quería volver a dormir por las noches.

Brittany abrió los ojos y con brusquedad, alzó la cabeza y le dio un beso a Santana. Al principio fue algo brusco. Brittany la besaba con rabia, con desesperación, como si intentara simplemente desahogarse. Sus manos se ceñían en torno a sus hombros con tanta fuerza que incluso le hacía daño. En un primer momento, Santana permaneció estática, sin saber cómo reaccionar a aquello. Britt nunca la había besado así. Pero poco a poco, entreabrió los labios, dejando que la boca de Brittany se apoderara de ella. Correspondió tímidamente a cada uno de sus movimientos y, poco a poco, la rudeza inicial de aquel beso se transformó en dulzura, aquella dulzura que siempre la había caracterizado y que tan loca la volvía. Movimientos suaves, paulatinos, que dejaban tiempo a Santana para degustar la boca de la que chica. Suavemente, y sin separar en ningún momento sus labios de los suyos, Brittany la atrajo hacia sí hasta que quedó estirada encima de ella.

-Lo siento –dijo Brittany, con los labios pegados a los suyos-. Perdóname.

Lo había entendido.

Sí. Lo había entendido.

Incapaz de permanecer un solo segundo alejada de ella, volvió a besarla. Santana no era consciente de nada de lo que la rodeaba. Únicamente sentía los labios de Brittany sobre su boca, su lengua enredándose con la suya, su respiración entrecortada, el olor de su pelo. No recordaba la última vez que habían estado así. Como antes. Como años atrás, cuando aún nadie hablaba de infecciones, cuando las cosas fluían con facilidad.

Brittany la ayudó a quitarse la camisa ancha que llevaba puesta e hizo lo mismo con la suya antes de volver a besarla. Santana recorrió el cuello de Brittany con la lengua, desde la clavícula hasta la base de la mandíbula. La rubia gimió y echó el cuello atrás para facilitarle la faena. La mano de Santana se coló por debajo del sujetador de la chica, acariciando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, disfrutando del calor que emanaba de su piel.

-San –la voz agitada de Brittany hizo que se detuviera. Buscó sus ojos y por fin, después de mucho tiempo, halló en ellos la claridad de antaño.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Prométeme que nunca te volverás como ellos. Que nunca te convertirás en una muerta. Que nunca te olvidarás de mí.

Sintió que una lágrima rebelde escapaba de sus ojos, sólo que esta vez no era de tristeza.

-Te lo prometo –le susurró al oído mientras dejaba que su mano se perdiera entre los pantalones de la muchacha.

Santana tenía claro que podía vivir en un mundo sin gente. Sabía que podía vivir bajo tierra, alejada del aire fresco, del sol, y de todo lo que un día llamó hogar. Podía pasarse semanas enteras comiendo frutas transgénicas sin inmutarse. Podía matar a cien, doscientos, trescientos zombis si hacía falta.

Pero no podía ni podría vivir jamás sin Brittany. Lo supo en el preciso instante que la agarró de la mano para huir juntas de una ciudad infestada de muerte.

Y mientras la muchacha jadeaba bajo la presión de sus dedos, volvió a prometerse que jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño.

Ni siquiera un maldito zombi.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>¡Mil gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!<p>

Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
